References
Easter Eggs are references hidden in Minecraft: Story Mode to things in popular culture. Easter Egg List: Season One Episode One *The quote, "Nothing built can last forever," is a reference to Professor Farnsworth from the TV show Futurama, and is said by the narrator in the start of episode 1, and then, Ivor says it again at EnderCon. *The quote, "That'll do, Reuben, that'll do," is a reference to the movie Babe. *The scene where Jesse and Petra are falling down the bridge is a reference to Emmet and Wyldstyle falling down from the train tracks during the escape in The LEGO Movie. *There is a Mojang banner hidden at EnderCon near the Gabriel keynote stand. *Endercon is an in-game homage to MineCon, a real-life annual Minecraft convention. *Owen and Lydia, the two announcers on stage, are based and voiced by Owen Jones and Lydia Winters, two Mojang employees and the announcers during Minecon. *The scene when Jesse jumps over the chickens can be a possible reference to Mario if Jesse jumps. *The scene in which Jesse and Reuben fly past a Ghast in a Minecart is a reference to the movie "E.T.", where there's a scene where they fly past the moon. *If Jesse chooses to dance when at the DJ's Booth, he/she does the Guybrush dance. *Jeb, one of the lead developers of Minecraft, can be seen if Jesse goes and tries talking to Gabriel. *Notch first used the name of the Episode as a reference of a comic series, "Order of the Stick". His sandbox game used to be called, "Minecraft: Order of the Stone," but was shortened to "Minecraft". The name was later to be used for the group and the episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. *Axel says, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is sad." This is a reference to Jesus in the New Testament in the Holy Bible. Episode Two *If Jesse visits Boom Town, Axel has an arrow in his left knee, and Jesse has the chance to be hit with an arrow in the knee as well. This is a reference to a quote "I used to be adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." by a guard in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *Disco Mickey's name may be a reference to the popular Disney character Mickey Mouse. *Magnus calls the Formidi-Bomb, the "F-Bomb." This is a reference to a semi-inappropriate joke. Episode Three *One of the achievements, "A World of Pure Imagination," is a reference to Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl. *It is possible to earn the achivement "That's Some Pig" in episode 3, which is a reference to Charlotte's Web. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. **This also appears in "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]" and "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", (see below). Episode Four *The Witch that commands Skeletons to attack Jesse's Gang is a possible reference to Clash of Clans. **In the game Clash of Clans, there is a troop of skeletons led by a Witch. **In the game Clash Royale, the Witch can spawn skeletons. *In Ivor's Cottage, there is a book titled "How to Train your Slime." This is a reference to "How to Train your Dragon". *In Episode 4, Jesse can choose to pick up potatoes in a swamp. While picking them up, he/she will sing, "One potato, two potato, three potato, four", which is a nursery rhyme. *In Ivor's Cottage, Jesse says "I want the truth, and I want it now." This is a reference to The Indian in the Cupboard by Lynne Reid Banks. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Five *In the temple, Petra says "Cave spiders, why did it have to be cave spiders?" This a reference to one of Indiana Jones' famous quotes "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" *During Jesse's gang's first encounter with the Blaze Rods, Jesse has the option to say "If it isn't Aiden and the Pussycats," which refers to the TV series "Josie and the Pussycats". *If Jesse drinks a Potion of Swiftness, he/she will say, "Gotta go fast," which is a reference to Sonic The Hedgehog. *When Reginald is attacked by a Creeper, he says "What the-" after which the creeper explodes. This may be a reference to "What the f-" and then an explosion. *The move of Jesse knocking Aiden's sword off is a reference of the lightsaber combat between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker on Cloud City, where Darth chops Luke's right hand off. *After defeating the Blaze Rods, Jesse can say, "Ooh, I bet the Blaze Rods are in for a bad time!" This is a possible Undertale reference. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. *Sky City may be a reference to Star Wars' Cloud City. **It may also be a reference to the actual Minecraft game SkyBlock, or it could also be a reference to Sky Wars, another popular Minecraft game. Episode Six *DanTDM's hair color continues to change throughout the episode, a reference to Dan dying his hair in real-life and on his minecraft skin. *In the first scene in the mansion, CaptainSparklez will mention that he has "9 million fans." This is a reference to his YouTube channel, with 9 million + subscribers. *If DanTDM dies, he is shown to have a diamond minecart in his inventory, a reference to his YouTube channel, "The Diamond Minecart". *When Stampy Cat runs off near the end of the episode, he says "Byeeeeeee!", a reference to how Stampy ends his videos. Stampy's first line in the game is "Ooh, I hope there's cake!", another reference to the same thing. *The cake on the dinner table may be a reference to Stampy's love of cake. *In the mansion, Stampy will say it is not one of his top 10 favorite places. This may be a reference to his videos in reality. *CaptainSparklez drops a slime ball upon death, possibly a reference to his deceased pet Jerry the Slime. *Jesse falling on a Bat in the beginning of the episode is a reference to Stacy Plays's disliking of bats in Minecraft. *Jesse's quote, "Execute Maneuver 66," refers to the Clone Troopers in "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" that are given the order "Execute Order 66." *The Tri-Block is a parody of the Tri-Wizard tournament from Harry Potter, a novel and film series. *Lukas' nose being wrong is a reference to Tangled. *The White Pumpkin might be a reference to the serial killer Michael Myers. **The White Pumpkin may also be a reference to Jigsaw, the serial killer in the movie: Saw Episode Seven *There are several quotes from Star Wars, including "You're our only hope," "Never tell me the odds," and, "Get out of my head!" *Through Harper's mouth, PAMA says, "The chances of defeating me are 3,720 to 1," which is a reference to Star Wars Episode V when C-3PO says, "The chances of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1." *Young PAMA with Harper is a resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. *In Harper's Secret Laboratory, there are robots called Harry and Ron, refers to two characters in the novel and film series Harry Potter. *Harper says "Make this world great again!" This is a reference to Donald Trump's famous quote "Make America great again!" *PAMA's screen after Jesse removes the Redstone Heart may be a reference to the picture when a webpage becomes unresponsive (a folder with X'd out eyes). *PAMA was inspired by HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, GLaDOS from the Portal games, Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and 1980s Macintosh computers. *Jesse says, "I know your weakness and I'm here to exploit it!", a reference to Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope. *In Harper's Secret Laboratory, Jesse can find a book titled, "The Redstone Heart," which was written by Soren. This is a possible reference to one of Edgar Allan Poe's famous horror stories, "The Tell-Tale Heart." *When Harper is taken again by the Mind-Controlled Citizens, and tells you to remove the Redstone Heart, you have the option to say, "I'll be back," which is a reference to the famous Terminator quote. *Jesse's quote, "I hate sand; stuff get everywhere," is a quote from Anakin Skywalker in "Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones". *Bob coming out of the purple portal may be a reference to Total Biscuit. Episode Eight *The final game which is rigged on Jesse's side is a reference to the Montreal Screwjob in the survivor series in 1997. *Close to the end, Hadrian says "Tah-tah for now, bucko." This is a reference to Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. **The voice actor for Hadrian, Jim Cummings, is also the current voice for both Tigger and Winnie the Pooh. *The achievement, "Let the Games Begin," is a reference to the Olympics. **Also, the achievement, "The Most Dangerous Game," is a reference to Richard Connell's novel of the same name. *The shop, Shovel Planet, may be a possible reference to Pizza Planet from Toy Story. *Many people believe most quotes come from the game, "Undertale". This includes Em saying, "Get dunked on," and "That stare fills me with determination," by Nell. *Slab's armor looks like Dragonborn's armor (Studded Armor and other Iron pieces) from the trailer of Skyrim. *Soren's book "A Man Forever Voyaging", may be a reference to "A Mind Forever Voyaging". *"Block-Fu Dojo" may be a reference to the Chinese martial art, Kung Fu. **Alternatively, "Fu" of "Block-Fu Dojo" may be a Japanese suffix ("-風") meaning "-style", making the sequence "Block-Style Dojo". *"The Games" may be a reference to the novel and movie series, "The Hunger Games". *When Jesse finds Axel and Olivia imprisoned before The Walls, he says "Boy am I glad to see you." This is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, when Luke Skywalker meets Obi-Wan Kenobi. Season Two Episode One * When Jesse speaks to "Vos" for the first time, he shouts "Callou Callay!" This is a reference to the 1871 poem Jabberwocky. * Stampy Cat says "But cake is the best! And I would know, I have it every morning for breakfast!". This is a reference to how Stampy usually starts his Lovely World videos. ** He also has his Lovely House & his Love Garden, also from his Lovely World series. * Stacy Plays has a puppy named Wink in the game, similar to her dog Wink in her Minecraft series Dogcraft. * If Jesse helps some Citizens and Bob decide which material to use for a game, he/she will be presented with Cobblestone, Oak Wood Planks, and Pink Wool. This is a possible reference to Season 1: Episode 2, where if Jesse goes to Boom Town, he/she can choose either of the three said materials for a tower in the Death Bowl. * While in Champion City, Jesse can determinantly talk to someone, if hovered over, titled "Gardener," and they have a resemblance to one of the writers of Minecraft: Story Mode. This is a possible reference to Eric Stirpe, the lead writer for Minecraft: Story Mode. Episode Two *The achievement "Winter is Coming", is a quote from the popular TV show "Game of Thrones", which is also a series made into a game by Telltale Games. *If Jesse goes with Radar, he will say to Radar "Hero Time!", which is the iconic catchphrase for Ben 10, a character Radar's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal previously voiced. *If Jesse goes with Radar and Lukas, Romeo refers to himself as "Your friendly neighborhood Admin," this is a reference to Spider-Man. Episode Three * The title is based off Elvis Presley's "Jailhouse Rock" * The achievement "Not-So-Great Escape" is a parody of "The Great Escape". * Anthony is seen eating cookies. This is a reference to his real-life counterpart and YouTube channel, Bigbst4tz2, eating cookies in Minecraft. * Rob is a reference to Robert Norman "Bob" Ross. * Brick is a reference to Morgan Freeman. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/165598331116/the-anomynous-user-asked-eric-if-brick-was-one-of * Oxblood is based on the Dark Horse Comics character, Hellboy. Episode Four TBA Episode Five TBA Gallery Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel with an arrow in his knee, refering to the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. ET.jpg|Jesse and Reuben (Pig) flying past a Ghast which refers to the movie E.T. CjRj5WcUoAA0tvf-1-.jpg|One of Dan's multiple hair colors. PAMA Destroyed.PNG|PAMA's screen when the Redstone Heart is removed. HostileMobs1.jpg|A Witch commanding Skeletons. References Category:Game Mechanics